


Sterek drabble from a tumblr ask

by sastielhugs



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Stiles, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, after drunk night, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny Sterek drabble based on an ask in tumblr. It was so funny so i wrote it. I will probably write a sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek drabble from a tumblr ask

**A/N:** The post i got inspired from [link here.](http://redhoods-wolf.tumblr.com/post/124056702433/omg-so-i-went-to-this-party-and-got-really-drunk)

* * *

Stiles was shaken from the core of his being. How could he let that happen? It was just an innocent party, he had danced and drank and everything had been great. But the horny idiot he was, he couldn’t help it when some hot dude had gotten in his personal space. Stiles had loved it how nice the dude had been to him and long story short they had ended up in an empty room with lots of giggles and touching and kisses on places that had made Stiles giggle even more, totally dazed with alcohol and need. 

He had no idea when he had gotten home but it was hadn’t been after an awesome sex. 

It was bugging him all day. He had amazing boyfriend. Derek - the hot, grumpy but nice dude taken out from a model magazine. And Stiles loved him so much and he had fucked up greatly. He was ashamed and guilty and worried cause Derek was going to hate him just because Stiles was stupid enough to get drunk and do it with some stranger.

Derek noticed later the day how anxious Stiles was and made him talk. Half way through the story Stiles was already breathing heavy, tears rolling unwanted down his cheeks. 

‘You have to understand, it was a mistake, i didn’t.. i wasn’t thinking right, i was drunk and he was nice, i wasn’t thinking…’ 

Derek was watching him silently, without expressing much of an emotion, in fact the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards. 

‘Please, forgive me and don’t kick me out, i love you so much, i don’t want to lose you, i won’t go to parties, i will never leave your side again, please Derek, i was stupid … i was… why are you laughing…’ Stiles was kneeling already on the floor, sobbing miserably and confused as Derek’s shoulders shook in quiet laughter that turned in real one very soon. 

‘Stiles…’ he shook head and cupped Stiles face in his big warm palms. ‘Calm down, it’s all fine.’ 

‘Wh-what?’ Stiles started to hic up, rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and stared confused at him. 

‘I said it’s fine. Now breathe and let’s get some ice cream, yeah?’ Derek pecked his lips and pulled him up on his feet. 

‘How it’s fine? Aren’t you mad? I accidentally cheated on you.’ Stiles bottom lip trembled, voice cracking at the end of his confession. 

‘No, no need to be.’ 

‘How?? Derek you not making any sense!!’ Stiles was even more confused and even slightly mad. 

‘Stiles’ Derek laughed and held his neck gently. ‘It was me. Scott called me and i came to take you and you got all handsy on me and rubbing on me, you nearly cried how much you want me so i found a room and gently took care of you and got you home.’ 

Stiles stared him surprised, speechless, and his cheeks turned deep red from the crying pink. ‘Oh……’ 

‘You must have gone through Hell telling me this, and all the time before that. Yes, you should really be careful with drinking from now on.’ Derek smiled and kissed his lips.

Stiles sniffed and hugged him. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘And as i see you don’t remember last night much… how about we repeat?’ Derek whispered and kissed down his neck, hand sneaking in the back of his pants. 

‘Yeah.’ Stiles tried to control his after-crying hic-ups. ‘There’s this thing with the tongue and the fingers.’ He smiled. 

‘I know what you mean.’ Derek chuckled and lift him bridal style. Stiles’ miserable face was fast replaced with childish excitement. 


End file.
